Dobi in my Dream
by riririfaaa
Summary: Kadang mimpi bukan hanya sekadar bunga tidur dari alam bawah sadar kita. Kadang, mimpi bisa menjadi petunjuk untuk sesuatu yang kita ingin tahu. Chanbaek Fanfiction here. YAOI. Humor Gagal, Romance Gagal, Angst Gagal. RnR!


**Doby in my Dream**

**.**

**.**

**Riririfaaa Fiction**

**.**

**.**

**Kadang, mimpi bukan hanya sekadar bunga tidur dari alam bawah sadar kita. Kadang mimpi bisa mejadi petunjuk untuk sesuatu yang ingin kita tahu.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari special. Hari ini adalah hari natal dimana akan ada Santa Claus yang membagikan hadiah hadiahnya kepada setiap orang. Walaupun itu hanya sekadar fiksi dan omongan belaka, tapi Baekhyun percaya akan hal itu. Byun Baekhyun, seorang laki-laki berparas imut dan manis dengan tinggi yang masih wajar untuk seorang laki-laki. Baekhyun, adalah seorang yang ceroboh, polos dan periang. Dia begitu menyukai strawberry dan kelinci. Dia mempunyai sebuah rumah pohon didekat rumahnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar berharap jika sinter claus itu ada. Ia benar benar ingin memiliki sebuah hadiah yang ia mau. Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, sudah beberapa jam ini ia menunggu sebuah hadiah tapi belum juga ada. Ia membawa boneka kelincinya berjalan menuju rumah pohonnya. Masuk dan merebahkan diri di kasur kecil dirumah pohon, itulah yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Ia meringkuk memeluk boeka kelincinya dan memakai selimutnya. _'tunggu! Sejak kapan ada selimut disini? Seingatku aku tidak pernah menaruh selimut..'_ pikir Baekhyun. Ia menggenggam selimut itu dan menemukan secarik kertas di bawahnya.

"astagaaaaaaa!" pekiknya senang. Lalu membaca secarik kertas itu.

_Untuk Byun Baekhyun_

_Hai, apa kabarmu? Apa kau menunggu sebuah hadiah dariku? Aku memberikan sebuah selimut berwarna pink ini kepadamu.. maaf jika aku hanya memberikan itu, ku harap kau tak kecewa. Tapi percayalah itu akan banyak berguna untukmu._

_._

_Salam sayang - Santa Claus _

Baekhyun memang sempat kecewa. Tapi setelah ia berpikir lagi, tidak ada salahnya. Siapa tau yang dikatakan sinter claus benar. Sesaat setelah itu Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan memeluk selimut juga kertas itu. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mulai tertidur.

_Baekhyun terbangun disebuah rumah yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan penasaran lalu berjalan menuju halaman belakang rumah itu. Rumah itu sangat bagus dan indah. Dengan ukuran rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, dengan halaman yang dipenuhi tumbuhan dan bunga bunga indah membuat suasana di sekitar rumah menjadi sejuk. Di dinding rumah itu banyak fotonya dengan seorang pria tampan berambut hitam keatas dan memakai kacamata juga senyum yang menawan. _

_Baekhyun melihat pria tampan itu ditaman belakang, ia terlihat sedang memegang seekor anjing lucu berwarna coklat muda. Anjing ber jenis pudel itu menatap baekhyun lalu berlari kearahnya. Dengan bingung, Baekhyun menggendong anjing pudel itu. _

_"kau sudah bangun Baek," ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum menatap baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya._

_"kau bisa makan, aku telah membuatkan kimbap untukmu.."_

_"y-ye?" Baekhyun menatap pria itu. Ini mimpi yang sungguh aneh, ia bahkan tak mengenal pria itu. Tapi mengapa hatinya mengatakan jika ia bahkan sangat dekat dengannya._

"Baekhyun, Bangun Baek.." Baekhyun merasakan seseorang mengguncang guncangkan tubuhnya keras.

"Dobi.." racaunya.

"Baek, yaa! Kau kebiasaan tidur di rumah pohon seperti ini.. cepat bangun!" orang itu kembali mengguncang guncangkan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyuuuuunn sudah pagii! Kau tidak ada mata kuliah?!"

"ahh yee.. hmm.. Beommie hyung.. jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun pada hyungnya -orang itu Baekbeom dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Sembilan" jawab Baekbeom singkat lalu turun dari rumah pohon.

"ohh Sembilan.. HAH! APA?! JAM SEMBILAN? ASTAGAAAAAAAA AKU ADA SASTRA EKONOMI!" Baekhyun segera turun kebawah. Dengan tidak sengaja ia menginjak kaki Baekbeom membuat Baekbeom yang belum sampai menapak ditanah jatuh. Baekhyun melirik hyungnya tersebut lalu lari sebelum hyungnya mengamuk.

"YAKK! BYUN BAEKHYUN! TERKUTUK KAUUUUUUU!"

"aduh telingaku.." Baekhyun bergidik sambil memegang telinganya.

"waeyo Baek?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk bersampingan dengan Baekhyun di meja makan saat ini.

"tidak apa apa.. hanya saja, aku seperti mendengan teriakan Beommie hyung yang tadi.. haha" baekhyun dengan nada mengejek menatap kearah Baekbeom lalu tertawa.

"yaaa!" Baekbeom menggembungkan pipinya lalu menyikut lengan Baekhyun. Keluarga Byun lalu tertawa bersama setelah itu melanjutkan sarapan mereka.

"aku selesai! Hah.. aku harus bergegas. Aku pergi dulu, sampai nanti Eomma, Appa, Beommie hyung!" Baekhyun mengambil tas-nya lalu mengambil sepedanya dan berangkat menuju Kyunghee University.

Apa kalian bertanya kenapa Baekhyun menaiki sepeda, bukankah ia anak dari pengusaha besar? Ya, memang begitu. Tapi Tuan Byun tidak membolehkan Baekhyun untuk membawa mobil atau motor, entah apa alasannya. Lagi pula -menurutnya- membawa sepeda menyehatkan untuk tubuh dan juga bisa membuat anak bungsunya tersebut menjadi bangun lebih awal.

"Apa tadi baekhyun masih memanggilku Appa? Ya ampun anak itu, padahal ia sudah besar." Tuan Byun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku anak bungsunya tersebut.

"iya Soo.. kau tahu tadi aku sampai merinding membayangkannya!" Baekhyun masih asyik dengan ponsel genggamnya tersebut. Ia masih serius bercerita dengan temannya yang ia panggil 'Soo' itu.

_"memang kenapa Baek?"_

"hn, tadi aku tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Beommie hyung.. haha!" Baekhyun tertawa geli membayangkan kejadian tadi pagi. Kyungsoo -teman Baekhyun- hanya ikut tertawa mendengar gelak tawa dari Baekhyun.

"oiya Soo, tadi malam aku bermimpi aneh." Ucap Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo

_"mimpi apa?"_ tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"besok saja kuceritakan.. hahh aku benar benar lelah, si guru menyebalkan itu memberiku banyak sekali tugas. Padahal aku hanya lupa mengerjakan makalah yang diberikannya." Gerutu Baekhyun. "yasudahlah Soo. Aku tidur yaa, dahh sampai bertemu besok pagi! Jaljayo Kyungsoo." Setelah itu Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja tidur lalu mematikan lampu tidurnya dan mulai tertidur sambil memeluk boneka kelincinya dan memakai selimut pink milik-nya.

_Baekhyun melihat sekelilingnya. 'bukankah ini rumah yang..' batinnya. Ia melihat anjing itu menghampirinya. Dan segera saja ia memeluk anjing kecil itu. Ia melihat kalung yang ada di leher anjing itu. 'Chanbaek'. Oh jadi nama anjing ini adalah chanbaek. Nama yang indah._

_"Baekhyun! Kau jadi kutemani ke super market?"Pria itu lagi!. astaga, Baekhyun benar benar bingung sekarang. Sebenarnya pria ini siapa?. mengapa mereka tinggal serumah? kenapa hatinya memaksa memanggil pria ini dobi?._

_"o-oh.. baiklah" Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum."kajja!" entah sadar atau tidak, ia menggenggam tangan dobi -pria itu- erat dan menariknya menuju mobil. Dobi hanya tersenyum._

_Sampai di super marke, Baekhyun bingung ingin membeli apa. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia beli. Persediaan makanan bulanan dan makanan untuk Chanbaek. Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang. Tunggu sebentar! Bukankah belanja bulanan hanya untuk sepasang suami-istri? Apa jangan jangan.. GOTCHA!_

"Kyaaaa!" Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia masih bingung dan tidak habis pikir tentang mimpinya itu. Kenapa ia bermimpi tentang Dobi itu lagi? hei.. apa? Sejak kapan dirinya memanggil pria itu Dobi? Ah entahlah. Dia lalu bergegas untuk mandi dan sarapan.

.

.

"tumben kau bangun pagi, biasanya akan lewat sampai jam 9.. haha" Baekbeom mencibir Baekhyun ketika melihatnya yang sudah rapih berjalan kearah meja makan.

Baekhyun mendengus. "huft, entahlah" lalu memakan makanannya.

Baekhyun berjalan santai memasuki kelas bahasa setelah memakirkan sepeda kesayangannya. Melihat Kyungsoo membuat baekhyun tak bisa tak merekahkan senyumnya. "Soo-iee!" Baekhyun berlari kearah Kyungsoo bak anak kecil yang baru bertemu ibunya setelah dari tempat penitipan anak. Ya ampun.. Kyungsoo menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"kelas bahasa baru akan dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi kan? Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kantin!" ajak Baekhyun riang. Menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kantin sesekali mulutnya berucap maaf kepada orang yang tidak sengaja mereka tubruk.

"nah sekarang, ceritakan apa masalahmu Tuan Byun." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya. "soal mimpi itukah?" tanyanya penuh selidik. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"kau tahu Soo, aku bermimpi tentang seorang Pria tampan dengan tinggi yang diatas rata-rata. Dia memakai kacamata dan mempunyai rambut hitam keatas, bola mata coklat yang begitu indah dan senyum yang sangat menawan.." jelas Baekhyun sambil menatap langit-langit kantin dengan telapak tangan yang disatukan dan di tempatkan di bawah dagu.

"Baek, kau terlalu berlebihan, apa menyukai orang yang ada di mimpinmu itu Baek?" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"sepertinya begitu.. tapi, entahlah. Kau tahu Soo, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu namanya. Aku hanya memanggilnya Dobi, park Dobi. Yeah setidaknya itu yang kutahu. Dia adalah orang yang periang dan sangat baik. Dan kau tahu Soo, anehnya aku juga bermimpi tentang dia semalam."

"oh my god! Kau benar benar mencintainya Baek! Jangan jangan.. itu adalah jodohmu?!" pekik Kyungsoo yang membuat orang orang yang ada disekitar kantin menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh. Tapi, mereka tak menghiraukannya.

"ahhh semoga sajaaaa." Baekhyun merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Soo, di mimpi itu, kami tinggal bersama dan mempunyai seekor anjing pudel bernama Chanbaek!"

"apa? Oaahh Jinja!?"

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur empuk -yang bergambar strawberry- miliknya. Berpikir sebentar lalu berlari kearah meja belajarnya.

BRUK

"AWWW!" ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengutuk kaki tempat tidurnya. 'sial! Ini benar benar sakit..' Baekhyun memegang kakinya lalu mencoba berdiri.

"Baek, kau kenapa? Kau tak apa?" tanya Sang ibu yang sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun. "tidak apa eomma, hanya terbentur!" Baekhyun mencoba membuat eommanya tidak khawatir.

Ia lalu berjalan ke meja belajar. Mengambil sebuah pulpen dan note. Menuliskan sebuah nama disana **'Park Dobi' **merobeknya, lalu menempelkannya di tembok. Dia lalu menulis di kertas lain '**Chanbaek'** dan melakukan yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukannya pada note yang ia tulis Park Dobi. Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur merebahkan dirinya lalu memejamkan matanya membawanya terlelap menuju alam mimpi.

**-TBC-**

**Or**

**Delete?**

**Makasih banget untuk yang review di ff pertama yang aku share **

**Maaf banget kalo ffnya agak aneh. Dan ini ff kedua yang aku share. ff kali ini aku lupa dapet ide dari mana. Yang jelas ini asli ff buatan sendiri kok. Dan ff kedua ini aku nyoba ber chapter. Mohon bantuannya untuk buat aku semangan bikin ff ini ****. Kalau misalnya ff ini gak disukain bakal ku hapus.**

**Review please ^_^**


End file.
